30 days of ClaireChuck
by Ms Jolly Teacake
Summary: Cluck! One of my favorite parings,and since there is barely any fanfics of these two I decided I would change it. Though I know it's an unpopular paring.


(A.N:Alright,this is the first time I am writing for this fandom,and I am doing an unpopular paring. I just find Chuck and Claire adorable as hell so constructive critisim is welcome,but please don't rip me into little tiny pieces! Anyways disclaimer time. I don't own Motorcity nor the song Sexy Silk by Jessie J.)

Prompt-Teasing (Which I made into stripteasing.)

Word count-1,372

Rating-T

Song-Sexy Silk by Jessie J.

Nervously rubbing his palms together,Chuck looked around the room he sat in. Pure white,everything was white. White shaggy carpet,white bedding,white desk…everything. And not a spot of dirt on anything! It was slightly unnerving. Chuck felt so out of place in his Motor City clothing,if he knew they where coming here he would have changed into something more…Deluxe-y.

Letting out a sigh he laid back on the soft bed,closing his eyes. 'She's been in there quite a long time.' Chuck thought,as he opened his eyes glancing at the closet which he regretted immediately since that caused some strain in his neck. He let out another sigh,sitting up. Should he go see if she was okay? 'No it's Claire,she might be rearranging her whole closet.' He thought,let out a quiet chuckle. That was something he wouldn't put past her.

The blond was startled out of his thoughts when he heard music began to play,he was thankful that he didn't let out a strangled cry. "Uh Claire?" Chuck called out,confused. "Shush,just enjoy the show Chuckie." Came Claire's voice from her closet. "Sho…Oh!" Chuck felt his cheeks grow warm as Claire walked out,wearing a trench coat which she held closely to her body,moving her hip in a seductive matter to the tempo of the music. Her hair was loose,and framed her face with curls. "Oh,and this is an audience participation show." She gave him a wink and with that the show began.

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk_

_Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round_

_I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk_

_Right now down, down, down_

_Oh, a kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

_(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh!_

Claire loosen her grip, letting the trench coat fall to the floor. Chuck had to grip the bed as he look at what she revealed. Wearing a corset and ruffled boyshorts in a deep purple colour she looked like a goddess to Chuck. He let his eyes travel lower taking in the garter straps and sheer black stockings,and on her feet she wore a pair of black heels. Did he die and went to heaven? "Cla-Claire!?" He cried out,making his eyes look at her face but it seemed that her hips where acting like a snake charmer and his eye where cobra because he couldn't help but watch them. Claire smiled brightly and giggled but still kept quiet as she danced to the music.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I like you!_

Claire ran her hands down her body,making sure that she made direct eye contact with the blond. She noticed that he had gripped her bed sheets tighter,his knuckles was turning a bright color of red,almost matching the colour that tinted his her left foot up she slowly took off the heel,tossing it in the corner of her room before doing the same with the other shoe. With those pesky heels off her feet she could finally move more than a few steps at a time. Though she loved those heels the 5 inch heel was killer on her feet. Turning around she bent over to showing her flustered dork how her tush looked in the ruffled boyshorts. "What do you think Chuckie?" She asked as she straighten up,looking over her shoulder. "I…" Chuck had to clear his throat to stop from sounding like a pre-pubescent teenage boy. "Y-You look gorgeous." He managed to stutter out. Though most would find this childish,Claire found it endearing and reinforced that she was indeed sexy.

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest_

_Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush?_

_Make me get high with just one touch_

_A kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

_(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh!_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I love you!_

As she walked over to the sitting blond she stopped about three feet away from him,chuckling at the confused look on his face. She ran her hands down her body,hooking her fingers on the elastic of the boyshorts. She did a small little dance before she slowly dragging the boyshorts down her smooth legs. Chuck thought he was going to jump off the bed and push her against the wall. Oh how he wanted to have his wicked way with the beauty in front of him,but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I love you!_

As she straightened up,Chuck got a good look of the black piece of cloth that she called panties. Tossing the boyshorts across the room,Claire made her way to Chuck sitting on his lap,smirking as she felt his reached behind herself gently tugged on the ribbon that kept the corset on. "Now Chuck I want you to what the song tell you to do,Okay?" Chuck nodded his head as he placed his hands on her hips,loving the feeling of her bare skin on his hands.

_Now let's play a little game_

_(Whoa)_

_Close your eyes and count to five_

Closing his eyes Chuck began counting to five in his head,he felt Claire run her fingers though his hair,giving it a soft tug. This caused Chuck to let out a soft moan,before biting his bottom lip. He felt the small woman shuffling and moving on his lap causing him to let out another moan due to the friction.

_(One, two, three)_

_Open your mouth for me sugar_

He opened his mouth just as he got to four. He wondered why he had to open his mouth…well other than the fact that the song told him to,but he soon got his answer as he felt a soft mouth press against his open one and a tongue plunge in his mouth,naturally his eyes shot open but he soon relaxed closing his eyes again and bringing Claire closer to him as he began to fight Claire's tongue for dominance,which surprisingly he won,which allowed him to explore Claire's mouth. Like always she tasted sweet,almost like bubblegum.

_(Yeah, come on)_

_Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right_

_(Whoa)_

_Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?_

_Ohhh!_

As Claire broke away a few moments later Chuck looked at her,blushing deeply. His eyes went to look at the corset she wore…well was wearing. That what she must have been doing while she was shuffling around. What he saw made his face turn three shades redder, instead of looking at that corset,he was staring at Claire's bare breast. They where a nice size for someone of her weight and stature,he guessed around a large B - small C. He looked up at Claire's face,noticing that she was smirking. "W-Where is th-the corset!?" Chuck almost yelled out causing the woman in his lap to laugh. "Didn't I say this was an audience participation show,so participate." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. It was like system overload for Chuck,for he began his nervous rambling and laughing. After a few moments Chuck got a grip on himself,and gently began to rub her breast. "That's it Chuck." She muttered softly while grinning.

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I love you!_

As the song ended Chuck looked at Claire,a look of confusion on his face but that look didn't overshadow the lust in his eyes. "What do we do now?" He question,letting go of her breast and letting them rest on her hips again. Claire smiled down at him as she pushed him back ,let out a small laugh as she began to pull on his shirt. "Well how about we remove your clothing so we can begin the real fun,okay Chuckie?" Chuck nodded his head and laughed nervously. "O-Okay!"


End file.
